Perros Martell
Prince Perros Nymeros Martell was the second son of ruling Prince Qoren Martell of Dorne and Princess Jaenara Targaryen. He was the younger brother of Prince Mors Martell. He ruled as Prince of Dorne following the death of his brother and served as Master of Whisperers to his cousin, King Viserys III Targaryen. Perros spent much of his childhood in King's Landing with his Targaryen relatives, compared to his brother who spent much of his time in Dorne. As a result, he always felt a stronger affinity to his Targaryen roots compared to his Dornish ones. Due to spending a large amount of time at court in King's Landing, Perros became well-versed in intrigue and, once he reached adulthood, was granted an official role on his father's council as spymaster. This caused a significant rift between Perros and his older brother Mors who, despite being his father's heir, was yet to have been given any official power or role. This rift was further cemented when Perros managed to successfully tame the dragon Rhogax following his mother's death, becoming one of the very few individuals outside of House Targaryen to have done so. During the Second Dance of Dragons, Perros, being only thirteen years old, was kept in Dorne with his brother for their own safety, while his father led the Dornish armies and his mother joined her siblings on dragonback. Following the war, and the deaths of both his mother and father, Perros remained in Sunspear with his brother, the now ruling Prince of Dorne. Throughout the reign of Queen Rhaenys, Dorne remained in open rebellion, employing the same guerilla tactics used in Aegon's conquest to avoid open combat with any troops Rhaenys would send south. This, combined with Rhaenys having more pressing issues to deal with elsewhere in the Seven Kingdoms throughout her reign, allowed Dorne to remain relatively unscathed. After merely three years on the throne, it was clear Rhaenys' hold on the Seven Kingdoms was slipping, and the many rebellions that continued to rage across Westeros were beginning to centralise into a more organised opposition. It was around this time that Perros successfully tamed his late mother's dragon, Rhogax. Along with his brother, Mors, and the Lords Paramount of the North and (formerly) Riverlands, a rebellion against Rhaenys was successfully executed and, during a battle at Faring Cross, Rhaenys was killed. It was Perros who landed the killing blow on the Queen in the chaos of the battle, an act for which Perros was both celebrated and criticised, as, while he slew a tyrant, it was still an act of kinslaying, Rhaenys being his aunt. During the same battle, Perros' brother Mors was also killed, meaning Perros became the new ruling Prince of Dorne. At the Great Council of 356 AC, Perros' name was put forward as one of the candidates to succeed Rhaenys. Perros himself rejected the idea, claiming one could not rule one of the Seven Kingdoms and sit the Iron Throne at the same time, however he still allowed himself to be considered and if the Lord of Westeros chose him, he would accept the responsibility. Regardless, Perros received reasonable support from the Lords of Westeros, primarily those from Dorne and the ones most vehemently opposed to Rhaenys' rule, as he was the one who killed her. His support reached its peak during the second round of voting where he received approximately a quarter of the cast votes. Despite this, Perros' cousin Viserys was eventually elected to become King. Perros was shortly after named as Master of Whisperers, a position he held for many years afterwards. Personality Growing up in King's Landing, Perros was well-versed in intrigue from a young age. He was considerably quieter and more shy than his older brother and often kept to himself. As he grew older, he became well-versed in many different forms of combat, often incorporating trickery and deceit into his fighting style in the form of feints and poisons. His most favoured weapons were knives and spears, drawing comparisons to his great-uncle Oberyn Martell. Category:Male Category:House Targaryen Category:House Martell